


Weak

by LokianAuthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianAuthor/pseuds/LokianAuthor
Summary: After a particularly harrowing battle with a fleet of demons, Castiel needs time to heal.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishabear27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabear27/gifts).



> I wrote this for my boyfriend! I am actually only on season 4, but he talks about supernatural so much that i'm honestly relatively confident in how I've portrayed these characters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always always very appreciated <3

"Castiel."

The voice was lost to a sea of murky sounds. His consciousness was veiled by a thick, opaque blanket of fog. Everything was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, with fluid colors taking shape all around him.

"Cas!"

The familiar voice rang out, splitting through his mind. He shot up and doubled over in pain, a quiet groan escaping from his lips. A hand was put to his forehead. He believed it might be Sam, but he was really in too much pain to care enough to check. 

"Cas, you with us?" Finally, Castiel opened his eyes. The light was scalding, and he had to squint to see without pain. He was back at the bunker, in bed with a Winchester brother standing on each side. Sam's blurry figure was leaning over him with an expression of concern.

"What happened?" he slurred, slowly laying his head back down onto the pillow behind him. His head pulsed in anguish and there was an aching stiffness down the rest of his body.

"We got ambushed by a bunch of demons," Dean's voice was loud, painfully piercing through Castiel's head. "We were kicking ass, but one of them got you pretty good. You collapsed 'nd we had to drag your ass back here." Castiel's face was squinted in agonizing concentration.

"Dean, quiet down." Sam's voice was soft in comparison, and Castiel relaxed as he spoke. "Cas, we were able to hold them off, but some of them got away. I'm going to hunt them down and Dean's gonna stay here and help you while you heal up, okay?"

Castiel nodded, just barely comprehending Sam's words before falling back into unconsciousness. He had the same unsettling dreams, and when he woke up again, he was alone. His headache was worse, but he was able to sit up. "Dean?" He called out, beginning to remember the battle that had injured him.

They had been investigating a standard case in a small town. They thought there was potential demonic activity, but it had been a trap. Nearly a dozen demons had surrounded them, and they had managed to take down half of them when one struck Castiel with a silver blade. 

He reached down and felt bandages on his abdomen. It was crusty with old blood.

Dean carefully, quietly opened the door. "Yeah, what's up?" He stood in the doorway, watching Cas with gentle, worried eyes. His voice was uncharacteristically tender, as if he was taking great care not to cause more pain for the angel. It was unusual, but not unappreciated. 

"Can I have some water?" Maybe it would help quiet the pounding in his ears. Dean glanced at him in suspicion before giving a quick nod and darting out of the room. He came back after a moment with a glass of water. He handed it to Cas, taking care to hold on to it until he was sure that Cas wouldn't drop it.

Dean watched as Castiel gulped down the whole cup. "I thought angels didn't need to drink. Or sleep. What's wrong with you?" His harsh tone scarcely covered his concern, and Cas may have even seen through it, if it wasn't for the state that he was in.

Castiel was silent for a moment, catching his breath. "I'm sorry. I should have told you before, but I did not think we would be in such an intense fight so soon. I haven't been being careful enough to pacify the other angels. I have been feeling weak for a long time now." Castiel looked past Dean, staring at the wall behind him.

"Damn right you should've told us. I was worried as hell. You literally collapsed out of nowhere!" Castiel flinched when Dean raised his voice, and Dean's eyes widened in regret. He put his hands over his own face, rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry, Cas." He couldn't tell Castiel that he blamed himself, that he only wished he had been paying more attention. He should have noticed that the angel was weak. He should have protected him.

"It is not your fault, Dean." His eyes began to feel heavy, and it was hard to keep up with the conversation. "I could've done better. You had no way of knowing." Dean delicately plucked the cup from his hand and set it down on the floor by his chair.

"Get some rest, Cas. I'll be right here." He sat down at the chair he had pulled up directly beside the head of the bed. It only took a few serene moments before Castiel was deep in a restless sleep. Dean couldn't help but put his fingers gently through the other man's hair. It was tangled, and he spent a few minutes smoothing them out.

He still blamed himself. All he wanted to do was comfort the angel and keep him safe. He should've known that something wasn't right. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'll do better next time." His voice was raw and nearly inaudible. It sounded like he might cry. "I love you. You're so important to me, Cas." His voice broke, "I was scared. When I saw you fall, I thought you might-"

He shut up, closing his eyes and taking a few long breaths. "I'm not gonna let it happen again. I swear. I'm gonna protect you better. You and Sam, you're my family." He hesitated, then put his lips to Castiel's forehead, breathing in his scent and savoring the closeness before he sat back down on his chair. "I love you, Cas." He leaned forward in his chair and took the sleeping angel's hand in his own, rubbing small circles on his skin. His hand was trembling. Eventually, he fell asleep with his head resting on the bed, still gripping the other's hand.

Dean was still at Castiel's side when Sam made it back home. Sam woke him, but he did not move until the angel woke up late the next morning, healed well enough that he could take care of himself without the help of the two brothers.

And if he had heard what Dean had said, he chose not to mention it.


End file.
